Boogie Night
by Extra-Loki
Summary: A prompt I saw on Tumblr by frost-iron, Tony is dancing in his workshop, unaware that his loud music has disturbed a sleeping God.


He stood high above them all, tens of thousands of people standing below him in lines, The Avengers lay dead at his feet except one, Captain Americas shield dug in to the side of a pillar, Hawkeye's arrows spewed over the ground over a puddle of blood, Loki walks across the high platform with staff in hand then stops in front of a thrown made of pure gold. He glances out at the people.  
He takes a seat and places his hand on top of the head of the man kneeling beside him, The faint blue glowing from his chest, running long fingers through his short dark hair before glancing to the crowd "Kneel" he says calmly to them and watches in triumph as all one by one start to kneel, He raises an eyebrow with a pleased smirk on his face then gets to his feet again so he can have a better view.

Just then a massive explosion goes off beside him knocking him off his feet 'an attack?' he wonders as he struggles to get up but for some reason his legs are tangled in an invisible force, 'Is that...music?' he hears, another blast goes off and he jerks up right, suddenly not in the same place, he's face down on the carpet with bed sheets curled around his legs, "A dream?" he sighs, a glorious dream, but the music is still there, loud ringing through the house "Stark!" he groans and pulls himself back up to the bed "JARVIS? Where it Tony?" he snaps.

"_Mr Stark is in his workshop Mr Laufeyson_" The ridiculously polite AI cheers over the intercom "_Shall I tell him you wish to see him_?"

"No, no it's fine, I'll go see him myself" The god stood up and pulled on the nearest T-Shirt he could find, it was slightly baggy so obviously not one of his, He matched down the marble steps towards the workshop, bare feet and bare legs, it was cold but that hardly bothered him.

Tony was in his workshop working on a prototype for a new suit, he'd gotten bored after 16 hours and was standing in the middle of the room on a slightly raised platform dancing to music he decided to blast around the house, living on the top floor of a penthouse had its quirks, with no neighbours to disturb,

Out the corner of his eye he spotted Loki slide in to the room, he was wearing only a pair of green underpants (of course they would be green) and a thin black T-shirt, his t-shirt he noted, Loki circled the room around him only glancing out the corner of his eyes at him, he looked pissed, even when he wasn't in Tony's sight he could feel the gaze burning in to the back of his head.

He continued to sway his hips, pretending not to have seen Loki enter, although it was obvious to them both that he had.

"You're Awake?" Tony finally said after Loki made no attempts to speak

"It would appear so" the god answered, still circling like a lion.

"Music too loud?"

"A tad" Loki looked mad but his eyes showed a slight playfulness.

Tony held a hand out in Loki's direction and made a gesture for him to come closer "come dance with me Reindeer Games"

Loki shook his head "No"

"Come on, it's nearly Christmas, that's your holiday you know, Rudolf"

Loki raised an eyebrow "You do realise when you were out a few weeks ago I asked JARVIS about the roots of your name calling Stark" he still circled around the man, almost making Tony dizzy, or that could be the bottle of scotch he'd been drinking.

"That's my top by the way" Tony interrupted.

"I don't see the resemblance I have to some glowing nose dear" Loki continued while ignoring Tony's interruptions

"I want it back by the way"

"And Reindeer games, I watched the film, this Affleck man's face is too boyish, it annoys me"

"Says the guy who's what 1000 +? And looks like he's barley past 30" Tony points out. Loki grins seeming pleased by the comment. Tony smirks "Dance with me"

"I think not Stark, dancing is hardly my forte" he walks by the workbench and picks up a large wrench feeling the weight in his hand, Tony watches him, he's probably thinking of beating him to death with it, Tony had that effect on people but he had alternative motives now.

Tony pulled up his shirt and locked eyes on Loki's, The god watched him with curiosity and stopped his pacing, the slight show of skin seemed to perk his interests so Tony continued, swaying his hips and rocking them, it didn't go too well with the music but he could fix that.

"JARVIS turn on track 'Back in black'" he instructed, the cheesy Christmas music was cut and the deep bass sound form AC/DC hummed over the speakers, The amused look on Loki's face was priceless, he stifled a laugh and tried to look serious while he watched the man of iron begin to remove his top, the low light of the room made his arc reactor in his chest glow over his skin, he pulled his t-shirt all the way off and tossed it at Loki who caught it with ease "Dance with me now?"

Loki turned on his heel, slowly making his way to Stark in the middle of the room, Tony without waiting grabbed Loki around his waist and pulled him flush against him, the cold of the metal wrench in Loki's hand still made him shiver when it touched his skin, he held Loki's hips to his and swayed them, enjoying the feeling but he grabbed the gods hand and pushed him away sending him swirling away from him then pulled him back watching Loki's eyes widen in slight surprise as he tilted him back like some ballroom dancer.

"hmm, maybe something more romantic" Tony cooed in to Loki's ear and swayed them together in a slow rotating dance once more "JARVIS put something more romantic on" he called and the music was then cut after a slight delay and replaced by something that Tony recognised right away 'oh god no' he rolled his eyes, Loki looked puzzled at the wistful sound of a flute starts to play, then a female voice

"_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you_"

"God no!" Stark shuck his head

"_That is how I know you go on_"

"Why is this even in my playlist?" he groans. Loki smirks at the realisation that this was not Tony's intent

"_Far across the distance and spaces between us_"

"JARVIS!" Tony groans as the song begins to build up.

"_A problem sir_?" The AI asks almost smug (if that was even possible for AI)

"What the hell is this?"

"_I believe it is Celine Dion-My heart will go on, sir_"

"Cut the crap JARVIS I know what it is, why are you playing this?"

"_Well sir, my research suggested that this song was voted most romantic song of-" _Tony cut him off

"Turn it off!" he yelled, the music slowly faded out, a tad bit slow for his liking "dear god"

Loki just stood in Starks arms smirking "perhaps you should not have created an artificial intelligence with such a mischievous personality" Loki laughed.

"He's been talking to you for too long, you better not have been hacking in to him Mr God of Chaos and mischief" Loki smiled at this almost too innocent, Tony was beginning to wonder if he had been tampering with his AI.

They stood in silence for a few moment, Loki looking up at the roof to see if the AI had anymore banter, but it didn't appear so; he smiled at Tony and ran a hand over his shoulders "You haven't apologized yet" he hummed and lent down to nibble the top of the smaller man's ear.

"What for?" Tony asked and ran a hand up the back of his t-shirt over the dints of his spine.

"For waking me from such a glorious dream" he sighed but bit a little harder on the ear to show how annoyed he was.

"ow...let me guess, Avenges dead/ world domination/ oh mighty ruler, that kind of dream?" Tony listed.

"Yes it was spectacular, so I think you owe me something" he cooed and kissed his ear but put a light pressure on Tony's shoulders to add to his point.

"yeah, and what's that?" Tony asked although knowing full well what the power hungry god wanted, he just liked to hear him say it.

Loki smirked against his ear, his fingers running circles over the smaller mans shoulder blades "Kneel" he whispered, letting the words stretch and noticed the slight shiver in Tony's form, Then suddenly the loss of body contact and he watched Tony sink to his knees without much persuading, he stepped back looking slightly confused.

"Is something wrong? Reindeer games" Tony asked with a smirk on his face, as much as the sigh of Tony on his knees was pleasing, Loki hadn't expected for him to be so compliant. Tony ran his hands up the back of Loki's calves.

"I just didn't expect you to be so quick"

"That's what she said" Tony grinned "maybe I had alternative motives?" he moved his hands more up the back of Loki's long slender legs and over the toned muscle of the back of his thigh, Loki stumbled forward slightly when his legs shivered, Tony always had a way of turning his legs to jelly, he slid his hands in to the back of Loki's underpants and give his backside a good squeeze, Loki let out a quick little sigh and placed his hands back on Tony's shoulders.

"That's not how it's mean to work" Loki said in an almost whimper as Tony dug his nails in to his skin and kissed the pale skin of his thigh.

"You want me to be defiant?" Tony asked and lifted the bottom of Loki's top, he slid his head inside the soft material and breathed hot air on his stomach, pressing his lips to the tone muscle that twitched under his lips, there was a tap of cold metal against his bare back, he forgot about the wrench in Loki's hand, he poked his head out and chanced a look up at the god, Loki was trying to keep his composure but the slight rose in those pale cheeks was hard to hide, and the so obvious bulge forming in those green underpants wasn't so easy to hide, Tony smirked, pleased with himself.

"You're following orders from your ruler remember? Stark" his voice was steady; oh Loki was good as this.

"What would you have me do?" he paused "_master_" that word made Loki's lips curl in to a thin smile. He traced Tony's jaw with the tip of the wrench and tilted his chin up.

"I would have you take me to that work bench over there" Loki used the side of the wrench to turn the smaller man's head, before he could say another word Tony had lifted him over his shoulder and he was back on his feet walking over to the bench, Loki smacked the wrench off Tony's backside and ordered to be put down "I didn't mean in that manner!"

"You have to be more specific then my icy lord" Tony placed Loki down so he was sitting on the workbench, the God ran a hand through his own hair and moved it out of his face, it was loose and messy from sleeping, Tony loved seeing him like that, normally he looked so polished and neat, slicked back black hair that curled at the tips, green and black leather, although when he got closer to Loki he could still smell the slight scent of leather, it was mixed with the scent of his own body spray that the god had obviously been borrowing (who knew that gods could sweat) but the fact that Loki smelt like him drove him crazy, almost like this proved the god was his, he leaned forward and ran a hand over the soft skin of his neck and sniffed him, he felt Loki's hands tangle in his hair as he placed his lips on the pale skin of his throat, a hitch in Loki's breath as he nibbled at the exposed skin, Loki was all his.

Tony shoved his hands up the sides of Loki's t-shirt (his t-shirt actually) his thumbs hooked over the fabric, Loki leaned back and lifted his arms, losing the close body contact just enough for the top to be pulled over his head and arms then locked his lips with Tony's, Tony pushed him back getting a lovely gasp from the god as his naked back met with the cold metal of the work bench but it didn't faze him for long, he pulled Tony towards him, and Tony was aware of the bare thighs pressed around his waist. 'Why are my trousers still on?' Tony's mind screamed, he felt cold hands circle his hips and pull at the material of his trousers almost like Loki could read his mind, or maybe they were just thinking the same thing, he moved his hands away from Loki's body and unbuckled himself, making it easy for Loki to slide his pants down along with his boxers.

Tony closed the gap between them again and kissed at Loki's skin, Loki's stomach, Loki's nipples, anywhere on Loki he could get to, The God sighed and gasped under his touches, The back of his heels were pressed up against the side of the workbench, legs bent and spread just for him, and when Tony took a step back to admire his work he was amazed at how stunning the God looked. He reached for the fabric of Loki's pants and pulled them down slowly over those long legs, Loki lifted his legs so they could slide from his ankles.

"You're not being very bossy your majesty" Tony meant to say but it came out in more of a mixed sigh and whisper.

"Perhaps my minion is just doing too much of a good job" Loki said in an almost sing song voice "but if you must take orders then I want you to take me right now Mr Stark, and no holding back"

"I can do that" Tony sighed and pressed his body against the gods, leaning over Loki on the table and kissing him, Loki tangled his fingers in his dark hair once more and kissed back, sucking at Tony's tongue and biting his lips. Tony's hands moved their way down Loki's smooth skin and brought them to a halt at his hips, he then made small circle movements over his hip bones with the tip of his fingers, this movement sent Loki's hips in to a jerking movement and the Gods brows crinkled in to a small frown as he shut his eyes, Loki was so ticklish that he hated it and it was obvious, but Tony loved to torture the god just a little.

"Hurry up Stark" came the small cry from the young god, Tony smirked and continued to move his hand lower, ghostly touching the sensitive skin of Loki's cock, the god let out a quick gasp for air and his hand shot down to push Tony's hand down "I said hurry!"

"sshh" Tony smirked and trailed his fingers down Loki's base and down over his perineum, he rubbed there for a moment, watching Loki's face as he gasped at the sudden sensation of Tony's other hand now rubbing his shaft. His hips bucked a few times, Tony loved seeing him like this, all traces of something godly all gone just by a few touches from a mere mortal,

Tony reached over his work bench and pulled a bottle of lubricant from a small draw and wasted no time in opening it and rubbing a generous amount between this fingers then rubbing at Loki's entrance, he heard a quiet moan of his name as he added some pressure to his fingers and let them sink in to Loki's warmth, Loki twitched and arched with the feeling of Tony's fingers.

"Enough! I am ready" Loki groaned and arched his back and hooked a leg around Tony's waist to pull him closer "I want you, please Tony" he begged. 'Tony' why did it feel so good to hear his name, only Loki could make his name sound so hot, he lined himself with Loki's entrance and pushed in slowly with a groan at the tight warmth surrounding him but giving away to him completely, he pulled Loki's hips towards the end of the table to give him better access and pushed in more until he was almost fully inside, he glanced up at Loki's face, his eyes were closed and his lips parted, the flush of his cheeks was beautiful, Tony wanted to say something about him looking like snow white but Loki opened his eyes finally and those bright green eyes full of lust locked on to his and almost every thought flew out of Tony's mind, he leaned over the god once again and claimed those lips with a hot kiss before rocking his hips, Loki clutched at his back as he rolled them again earning a muffled moan from the god, he set his hips in to a slow rhythm, long strokes but deep, Loki shifted and arched beneath him, he moaned against the crook of Tony's neck.

He continued this pace for a while until loki called for him to "Go faster!", Tony did not disappoint, he shifted his hips in to a faster and slightly harder pace making the god moan loudly, long finger nails clutched at his back, it was painful but god it felt so good, he thrust in to Loki with a hand on his hip to steady him and another placed on Loki's cock. He could hear his name once again, it sounded almost desperate, he glanced a look at Loki's face, his eyes tightly closed again and a hand to his mouth.

"Open your eyes" Tony groaned and thrust in harder "look at me" he gripped harder at Loki's hips, Loki opened his eyes and locked them on to his, tears forming at the rims "you're mine" Tony growled "what are you?"

"Yours" Loki moaned "all yours" he repeated, hearing this sent Tony over the edge, after a few more out of sync thrusts and he was releasing deep inside the god, hearing him gasp and whimper as Loki came over his hand and stomach. 'ssoo gooodd' Tony thought at the sight of Loki climaxing, he leaned forwards again for another hot kiss as they both came down from their high.

"Stark" Loki's raspy voice whispered in his ear "I can't feel my feet" he mumbled, he sounded tired, it was then that Tony realised he'd been holding Loki's thighs over his arms, he slowly stood up straight, ignoring the ache in his back and stepped away from the bench, Loki sat up and rubbed his back.

"JAVIS, what time is it?" he asked.

"The time is 5:05am" JAVIS's voice rang through the room

"Bed time I think" Stark decided and lifted Loki off the table and on to his feet then placed a kiss on his lips.

"_Miss Potts has scheduled a jet to pick you up at 7am I am afraid_" JARVIS added, 'crap, the meeting' Tony cursed inwardly, he could stay in the workshop till then but one glance at Loki's tired smirk changed his mind,

"Ok JARVIS, I'm going for a little nap, wake me up at 6.30" He pulled Loki in to his arms and walked with him back up to the bedroom, As they snuggled back down in to bed Tony smiled, maybe he should get Loki to dance with him more often.


End file.
